The overall goal of RIMI at Alabama State University is to enhance the institution's biomedical research infrastructure and to provide expanded opportunities for minorities in biomedical research. The research support provided by this program will aid faculty in initiating their independent research programs and in fostering and facilitating the career goals of our current research faculty. These funds will also provide the resources and technical assistance needed to maintain an environment for developing and cultivating minority students to become outstanding scientists. This will be accomplished by establishing a program at Alabama State University with: (1) Research administrative component that consists of the Principal Investigator, the Program Director, the Program assistant and an Advisory Committee; (2) Infrastructure component that includes the acquisition of shared equipment necessary for the development of research capabilities in the identified research projects; (3) Faculty development component that consists of release time for research, workshops, seminars and research awards and (4) Developmental/Collaborative Research component around which thematic research interests of faculty can be developed. The following research activities have been identified for the initial development using RIMI funds from this program: 1. Functions of axonal G-proteins in olfaction. 2. The molecular interactions between Hoxa3 and Paxl during thymus organogenesis. 3. Theoretical model of novel energy sources for medical nanotechnology applications. 4. Study of immune responses to DNA + recombinant protein vaccine against RSV. The subproject investigators have developed these research projects and have carefully determined the approach and expected goals. These investigations will lead to collaborations with institutions such as University of Alabama in Birmingham, North Carolina State University, and the University of Georgia. Our strategic program goal is to build research capabilities and infrastructure that are necessary to complement our existing Masters program by development and implementation of a Ph.D. program in the biomedical sciences.